Amazon
by LouiseWinchester
Summary: Follow up to Freaky Fairground. Antonia is back and still belongs to me!
1. Chapter 1

Amazon

A lot had happened in Antonias life these last few weeks. Never did she think shed have to face such a creature as a Wendigo, she didnt even know these kinds of things existed! It had taken her friend Tiffany and kept her as food stuff, but thankfully she was freed and relatively unharmed. Physically that is. Mentally she wasnt doing too great. Just after it all happened and Antonia had her back at her home, she looked …….well frankly terrible. Shed taken on a strange colour and was acting oddly which freaked Antonia out . She didnt know what to do so avoided Tiffany, which made her feel very guilty, but last week Antonia had come home and found a note from Tiffany. Apparently she couldnt stand to be in Tallahassee anymore, too many memories, too small a place for her to cope. She was sorry to leave Antonia and wished her all the luck in the world. Antonia wondered where she would go, she didnt have much of a family, just her Dad in Vegas. Maybe shed look him up, she hoped so, she just wanted her friend to be happy after her ordeal. That was the first event.

The second event was a much happier event for her. Shed found Deans cellphone number in the pocket of a jacket she was wearing when they rescued Tiffany. Dean and his brother Sam had come to Tallahassee to investigate the disappearances of locals at Maxwells Annual Fair, had looked up Tiffanys case with interest. Thats what the Winchesters did, they investigated supernatural happenings, things that you never believed were out there. Shed helped them find Tiffany and save her from being chow for the Wendigo, and in doing so had gotten to know Dean well……very well. Hed made her laugh and smile and feel wanted in just a couple of days. Never before had a man left such an impression on her. It should have just been about the sex and fun they had, would have been with anyone else but she felt drawn to Dean and had missed him a lot since. Things had changed for her personally in other ways too. Shed lost her job at Andersons Gas Station when her old boss Joe had suffered a stroke. He took it as a wake up call and announced his retirement while still in hospital. The place was now locked up and for sale but Joe had been sorry for Antonia and had given her a generous last salary. Money had a tendancy to dwindle though. For now she was working every shift she could get at a local but seedy bar, with its more than fair share of gropers who thought the waitresses came with their drinks. She detested it but knew she should put up with things until something better came along. Finding Deans cell number definitely qualified as a better thing to her though, her heart had pounded when shed discovered it and shed texted him straight away, not knowing quite where shed found the guts. Now all she had to do was sit tight and pray hed reply.


	2. Chapter 2

Amazon

Chapter 2

Dean had grinned when hed read the text from Antonia. He didnt know if shed find his number but evidentally she had. Apparently she was missing him and was alone now, he wondered what had happened with Tiffany? They were currently in Mississippi having dealt with an attic haunting, and after a lengthy discussion, it was decided theyd go and meet back up with her in Tallahassee, they were only one state away being Deans argument winner.

They hadnt had any co-ordinates from Dad in a while but had had a call from Missouri the psychic asking how they were both keeping and to get their skinny white butts over there some time soon for a visit. It sounded like a good idea, they liked seeing Missouri and Dean wondered if shed give him the grief she normally did while Antonia was there, but he didnt really mind these days. She used to scare him if he was honest but now he had a handle on her, hed decided she was a pussycat really. So they had a plan, theyd pick up Antonia, turn right on around and head for home.

The night Sam and Dean reached Tallahassee again was a bad night for Antonia. It had been stupidly busy in the bar, everyone was in a demanding mood and she was fast running out of patience. Drinks were being knocked over, backsides were being pinched and faces were getting slapped, nobody invaded her personal space without her invitation. Dean spotted her amid the drunken chaos the slap had caused and they wandered over to her, winding their way through sticky tables and cigarette burned stools. Her back was to them but Dean would recognise that long black hair anywhere.

"Did you cause this commotion?" She spun around, her eyes widening in surprised delight and launched herself at him.

"I thought youd be another day! I didnt expect you here tonight!"

Sam laughed. "The way Dean drives? You gotta be kidding!"

Dean put her down. "Youre not pleased to see us early then?" he asked with his trademark smirk.

She reached her hands up to his jacket collar, pulled him down and gave him a fiery kiss. Breaking away she asked "Does that clear up any doubt?"

"Im still not convinced."

She shoved him and laughed, turning to Sam she hugged him and said it was good to see him again, both of them again.

Her shift ended at 11pm and they drove back to Antonias place where they talked into the night, the brothers telling her about the recent haunting which had her fascinated and her telling them about Tiffanys leaving. She was happy to be going to Lawrence with them, it would be nice to spend time with them again, time with Dean hopefully more to the point, and it would be interesting to meet a friend of theirs. Her parents were in Nebraska so this might be a great way to seem them too. She slept easily that night, looking forward to this trip very much, but blissfully unaware of what was to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Amazon

Chapter 3

Reaching Lawrence at 5am it seemed sensible to find somewhere to stay and get settled in. Antonia was asleep in the back of the Impala when they pulled up outside the Rest Assured motel. Sam gently shook her awake and she climbed out and stretched.

At reception there was an awkward moment when the clerk asked how many rooms theyd like. Antonia asked if theyd mind booking 2, she felt it was rushing things to jump straight into sharing rooms with Dean, let alone jumping into his bed. Then there was Sam, she didnt want him to feel pushed out either. She wanted to get this right and felt it was better to take things slowly and see how things would work out.

The look Sam saw on Deans face though suggested he didnt agree with Antonias request. Poor bro Sam thought, he wasnt used to this at all.

They grabbed about 4 hours sleep and went for breakfast at a cosy looking cafe, all chintz and gingham and a friendly bell over the door. Sam said hed order while the others found a vacant table. As Dean and Antonia talked, they heard the bell and both looked up to see a woman enter the cafe. Most people did a double take. Not only was she stunning but she was huge! Noting the broadest shoulders hed ever seen on a woman, Dean and Antonia had a silent eyebrow conversation. Long, wavy red hair cascaded down her back and she had a buxom figure that had all the men in the cafe staring openly, Dean included so Antonia kicked his foot with a good humoured smirk. She approached the counter and stood next to Sam. You couldnt miss the fact that she was almost as tall as he was and Sam was 64".

Turning her head she appraised him from head to foot and asked in a husky voice "Anyone serving here today?"

Sam was held transfixed in her emerald green gaze. He had to mentally shake himself to answer her, and then he wasnt so sure it was coherant. There were many "erms" and "ums", he knew that much.

"Names Iona", she said next and licked her lips while still piercing Sams hazel eyes.

"Sam," he managed. He felt drugged. The minute she was at his side he ceased to think straight. All he _could_ think of was how beautiful this woman was and how much he wanted her.

Dean watched the exchange with amusement.

"Whats taking so long Sammy boy?" he asked grinning. Iona turned at the sound of his voice and almost seduced Dean with her eyes. Jesus! Dean remembered thinking later. Iona then looked at Antonia, only this time the look was purely that reserved for predatory females sizing each other up. Antonia was wondering if she was delusional but she could have sworn she saw the womans eyes darken. There was still no service happening so Iona suddenly changed her plans.

"I have more important people to do", she said with a sly smirk. "See you around Sam." She swung her hair over her shoulders and swayed her leather clad hips as she left, giving Dean one more lascivious look that had Antonia seething inwardly. Sam joined them at last and Dean asked immediately "Whos the amazon woman dude?"

"Iona."

"And?"

"And what?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Thats all you got? Her name?"

Sam thought about this. "Well...yeah..." It all seemed like a dream actually.

"Youre losing your touch bro, I did warn you that too much geek work would make Sammy a very dull boy."

"Dean!" laughed Antonia.

Sam shook his head and grinned "Whatever." He had to admit to himself though, she had rendered him utterly defenseless standing there, he couldnt think of anything but her, he was still thinking about her now, still seeing her in his mind. When shed said shed see him around he knew with a certainty that he would. Or hed find her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Amazon**

**Chapter 4**

Sam slept fitfully that night, vivid dreams of a stunning woman kept him in turmoil until daybreak. Long red hair...emerald green eyes...hed smelled her...tasted her. He stirred and threw back the bed sheets, sat up. He looked at his hands...damn it all, hed FELT her! He still had the sensation on his skin, the way her hair had felt in his hands was lingering ...what the hell kind of dream was this he wondered? Certainly the most vivid and erotic hed ever experienced. Deciding he had no sleep in him at all now, Sam got out of bed and showered and dressed. Letting Dean sleep on he went to get breakfast for the three of them.

Rounding the corner onto the main road he saw her, she was walking quite fast away from the cafe. He felt a compulsion to follow her, needed to know where she was going. He could hardly keep up with her pace she had such a long stride...long legs...snap out of it Sammy! he didnt know what the hell was wrong with him! Her long black leather coat was billowing out behind her as she walked, and the walk was a confident one. Sam was almost running now such was her speed of pace. Suddenly she turned her head and winked at him. That stopped him in his tracks but she carried on walking, Sam trying to keep on her tail. As he turned a corner he expected to see her there ahead of him but he didnt. He looked about him to see if there was any place she could have gone but there wasnt. It was a row of lock up warehouses and nothing on the other side of the road but open fields. He tried every lock but they were fastened tight. What the hell? He scratched his head in confusion. This was weird, felt odd. Was he even sure she was there at all now? All he did know was that he didnt like feeling like this...this lack of control he seemed to be experiencing ever since he saw her yesterday. Turning back round he made his way to the cafe but every few steps he looked behind him, he could swear somebody was following him closely.

Antonia had woken when she heard a door slam next to her room and for a split second she didnt know where she was. Then it dawned on her and she smiled. Dean. He always made her smile. Was she being harsh on him, demanding a separate room? It was Dean whod said theyd come and get her, which suggested that he wanted to spend time with her and she certainly wanted time with him. So what was she doing? Punishing them both, thats what. Stupid idiot Antonia thought, life was too short and she should grab Deans butt while she could. He would surely have come into her room if it was him shed heard so she presumed it was Sam leaving. With that thought she jumped out of bed and showered and creamed everywhere in record speed, brushed her teeth twice for good measure and threw on some combats and a t-shirt.

She knocked gingerly. "Sam?" No answer. Good. She tried the handle and the door opened. Dean was still sleeping, one arm up above his head on the pillow, the other over his bare chest. The covers were down around his waist and Antonia got excited just looking at him. She closed the door behind her and made sure to lock it, then undressed in record speed this time. Climbing into his bed she kissed him very gently but he didnt wake up, so she slid down further underneath the covers, knowing one way to guarantee hed wake up with a smile on his face.

They were lying in each others arms deciding which was the best way to handle things. If they were going to book 2 rooms regardless, it didnt matter who was in those rooms did it? Sam would be fine with having a room to himself.

"Anyway", Dean said, "if it means I get a wake up call like that every morning, its definitely the right decision!" and he growled and snuggled into her neck making her squeal with pleasure.

"Sam, Dean! Come on in boys!" Missouri smiled at them fondly then looked at Antonia. "And who is this sassy young thing here?" She beamed at Antonia.

"Missouri, meet Antonia. Antonia this is Missouri, shes a good friend of the family." Dean introduced Antonia as a friend, but then again he didnt need to. Missouri could feel the power between Dean and Antonia for herself and she smiled knowingly at them both.

Later on Missouri was alone with Sam in the kitchen.

"Somethings troubling you boy. Im thinking its of a female nature, am I right? Tell Missouri honey."

Sam hesitated then realised there was no use denying it, she knew didnt she?

He told her about the run in with Iona yesterday, the feelings she seemeed to invoke in him and the vanishing incident that morning.

"And...I dreamed about her last night...well all night actually. This is kind of embarrasing but...it was ...ya know..."

"Sam, are you trying to tell Missouri that you had dirty dreams about this woman?"

Sam flushed and laughed, squirming with mortification.

"Well thats putting it mildly. The dreams were so real, so vivid...I felt her, tasted her. It was weird Missouri. She made me feel good but made me feel uneasy at the same time...ya know?"

"Hmmmm. Let me think on it honey. With your gift I doubt your feelings are far wrong. Well talk later" She patted his hands and got up to make some coffee.

When they were leaving she pulled Dean to one side.

"Boy, you might not be aware of the extent of her feelings but I know yours and hers. Youre both damn crazy about each other."

Dean looked stunned and was about to say something but she interrupted him.

"It makes my heart happy Dean and I know your Mom would agree. You deserve all the happiness in the world. Be good to each other and dont hurt her or Ill come after you and whack you with a spoon!"

"I wont hurt her, I promise." He bent down and kissed her cheek.

"Something else you need to think on too. Sam, hes troubled. Hes told me a bit about it but Im not going to betray him by telling you myself. Get him to talk, I hate to see him bottling things up. Im gonna do some thinking about what hes said and Ill get back to you, ok?"

Dean looked troubled too now. He agreed hed do his best to get him to talk.

Pulling away from Missouris place Dean had a lot on his mind. He would probably have a sleepless night tonight. Actually screw that, he knew hed have a sleepless night tonight but he couldnt resist a small smile to himself anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

**Amazon**

**Chapter 5**

Missouri had thought about what Sam had told her, shed thought about nothing else if she were honest. It would be the first time shed ever come up against such things if she were right and she could think of nothing else it sounded like at all. Worse though was the fact she could feel the evil following him, she sensed the demonic presence and was now researching ways on how to kill that bitch.

Pinning Sam down seemed to be a problem this week for Dean but he finally got him on his own while Antonia was in charge of the laundry.

"Something on your mind Sam?"

"What?"

"You heard me. Youre quiet," Dean didnt mean to sound aggressive but he always reacted that way when he was worried about Sam. "Dont deny it, I know youre worried about something."

Sam sighed and looked up at his brother.

"I dont know Dean. Since we got here Ive felt weird. I cant seem to concentrate on anything, I feel like someone is with me all the time. ALL the time Dean."

"Come again?"

"I mean...Im hardly sleeping."

"Sam, you hardly sleep _ever_."

"Yeah, yeah. But I mean...God this is embarrasing."

"What is?" Dean looked bewildered.

"You remember when we were in the cafe yesterday and that girl came in?"

"Iona?"

"Her yeah. Well I think...this is to do with her."

"Ok, so youre having trouble sleeping and youre blaming Iona..." Dean grinned, "you dirty dog!"

"Dean! Im being serious man! She seems to be on my mind constantly and in my head at night. When Im sleeping...Im dreaming about her! But they seem real Dean. not really like dreams cos I can feel her, taste her. Jesus Im having dirty dreams about her...and I almost feel used. I mean its enjoyable to an extent but it feels wrong."

To his credit Dean refrained from any wisecracks and remained serious.

"You mean used like...as in forced?"

"Yeah thats exactly it." Sam was so relieved to get this off his chest. "Its real Dean I swear. Somethings wrong and I dont like it."

"Did you speak to Missouri about this?"

Sam looked slightly guilty. "Im sorry."

"For what?"

"I would have told you about this eventually, you know that."

"Save it, thats not why Im asking."

"Why then?"

"Did she have any ideas? Any suggestions?"

"Not that she told me, she said she was gonna think on it and talk to me later."

"Ok. Well just stay on your toes and dont leave yourself alone if you can."

Sam then told Dean about the disappearing act that Iona had done that morning.

"Definitely dont leave yourself alone, you hear me Sammy?"

"Yeah I hear ya, dont worry."

Later that day Dean called Missouri and didnt like what he heard.

"A Succubus?"

"Thats right honey. You know about them?"

"Yeah, Ive heard of them but I dont think Dad even ran into one. Theres no mention in his journal anyway."

"Its a form of demon Dean, they take on the form of a beautiful woman to seduce men while they dream, to have intercourse with them. They draw the mans energy to sustain themselves, sometimes to the point of exhaustion or death. She collects the mans seed and then transforms into her opposite, the Incubus who then impregnates a human woman. Children resulting from this are obviously half human and are called Cambion. You dont need me to tell you that this bitch needs stopping before it gets to _that_ point."

"Im hearing you Missouri, trust me. Son of a bitch! Well...Ill see what I can come up with on how to deal with her. Ill fry her ass if she messes with Sams head again, he doesnt need this crap."

Missouri smiled as she said her goodbyes.

Antonia offered to do the necessary research when Dean brought her up to speed

"I thought hed been quiet, poor Sam. You know, when we were in the cafe she was lavishing attention on Sam then she turned the charm on you..."

"Youre jealous, I get it," Dean interrupted with a cocky grin.

"...Well, she can back the hell off you so, yeah I am," Antonia laughed and Dean said a silent Hallelujah, "but the only thing she turned on me were evil looking eyes."

"Come again?"

"They looked black. She looked at you and her eyes were normal, then she noticed me and they narrowed and turned black. I thought I was imagining it but obviously I wasnt. She didnt like a female presence by all accounts."

"Figures, youre in her way as far as shes concerned. Were gonna have to stick close to Sam until were done with her."

"I agree. You sleep in his room until then, ok?"

Dean was sulky but admitted it was the wisest move. Antonia wasnt looking forward to the separation again at night either and suddenly both were ripping each others clothes off. They didnt make it as far as the bed so took advantage of the wall, Dean completely dominating Antonia which she relished.

"Jesus!...Damn youre good...you make me feel high!"

That was music to Deans ears. He was desperate to settle down, didnt realise how desperate until he met Antonia. He was tired of one nighters and flings, he wanted a soul mate, a partner. Not knowing how it would all work out with their jobs, he was willing to give it all hed got in making it happen, and the fact they clicked sexually in a big way was proof for him that Antonia was the one.


End file.
